swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Legacy Collection (toyline)
The Legacy Collection is one of Hasbro's action figure line for 2008-2009. The other Collection line for 2008-2009 is The Clone Wars Collection which focuses on the 3D animated film/TV series merchandise. This collection will feature merchandise for the rest of the Star Wars saga. Ranging from the movies to Expanded Universe. It will feature only "realistic" figures. Each figure this time will include a unique droid part for the tie-in "Build-A-Figure" system "Droid Factory". They each have universal connectors for customization. Each wave will have one unique never before released droid. Waves with 8 new figures builds two astromech droids. Waves with 6 new figures builds one protocol droid. The series will begin with Wal*Mart's 6 unique "Droid Factory" 2-packs. The line will include 30 figures in its basic assortment. Action Figures 2008 Basic Figures Wave 1 Return of the Jedi *BD 1 Han Solo (Sandstorm Outfit) *BD 2 Luke Skywalker (Sandstorm Outfit) *BD 3 Chewbacca (Sandstorm Outfit) *BD 4 Leektar & Nippet *BD 5 Ak-Rev *BD 6 Yarna D'al' Gargan *BD 7 Bane Malar *BD 8 Darth Vader (Removable Helmet) Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: R4-D6 R7-Z0 ---- Wave 2 Clone Wars *BD 9 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD 10 Clone Scuba Trooper *BD 11 Saesee Tiin (General) *BD 12 Padmé Amidala (Ilum "Snowbunny" Outfit) *BD 13 IG Lancer Droid *BD 14 Mon Calamari Warrior *BD 15 Quarren Soldier *BD 16 Clone Trooper (Quad-Cannon) Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: R4-J1 R7-T1 ---- Wave 3 Repacks & Repaints *BD 17 Clone Trooper Coruscant Landing Platform *BD 18 Jodo Kast *BD 19 Yaddle & Even Piell *BD 20 Saleucami Trooper *BD 21 Count Dooku Holographic Transmission *BD 22 Imperial Engineer (Star Wars: Battlefront II) Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: 5D6-RA-7 ---- Wave 4 Revenge of the Sith *BD 23 Stass Allie *BD 24 Commander Faie *BD 25 General Grievous CANCELLED *BD 26 Bail Organa *BD 27 Breha Organa *BD 28 FX-6 *BD 29 Clone Trooper 327th Star Corps Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: MB-RA-7 ---- Wave 5 A New Hope *BD 30 Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *BD 31 Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *BD 32 Spacetrooper *BD 33 Jawa & WED Treadwell Droid *BD 34 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD 35 Pons Limbic *BD 37 Trinto Duaba & Dice Ibegon Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: R2-L3 R5-A2 ---- Wave 6 The Empire Strikes Back *BD 38 Luke Skywalker (Medical Frigate) *BD 39 Emperor Palpatine *BD 40 Captain Needa *BD 41 Princess Leia *BD 42 Hoth Rebel Trooper *BD 43 Ugnaught Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: U-3PO ---- Wave 7 Attack of the Clones *BD 44 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD 45 Beru Whitesun *BD 46 Owen Lars *BD 47 Captain Typho *BD 48 Episode III Concept Art Anakin Skywalker *BD 49 Tarados Gon *BD 50 Anakin Skywalker *BD 51 Jango Fett *BD 52 Clone Pilot *BD 53 ARC Trooper Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: HK-47 ---- 2009 Basic Figures Wave 7.5 Greatest Hits *BD01 Luke Skywalker *BD02 Han Solo *BD03 Spacetrooper *BD04 Jawa & WED Treadwell Droid *BD05 Darth Maul ---- Wave 8 The Phantom Menace *BD06 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD07 Gungan Warrior *BD08 Queen Amidala *BD09 Rum Sleg *BD10 Darth Sidious Hologram *BD11 Clegg Holdfast Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: L8-L9 ---- Wave 8.5 Greatest Hits *BD12 Biker Scout *BD13 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD14 Anakin Skywalker *BD15 Jango Fett ---- Wave 9 Return of the Jedi *BD16 Luke Skywalker *BD17 Princess Leia *BD18 Ewoks *BD19 Nien Nunb B-Wing Pilot *BD20 Major Panno *BD21 Giran *BD22 Malakili *BD23 Nikto Gunner Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: R3-M3 R5-C7 ---- Wave 9.5 Greatest Hits *BD24 General Grievous *BD25 Saleucami Trooper *BD26 ARC Trooper *BD27 Clone Scuba Trooper *BD28 Ugnaught ---- Wave 10 A New Hope *BD29 R2-D2 *BD30 Han Solo *BD31 Chewbacca *BD32 Imperial Scanning Crew *BD33 Hrchek Kal Fas *BD34 Leesub Sirln Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: R3-A2 R4-P44 ---- Wave 10.5 Greatest Hits *BD35 Padmé Amidala *BD36 Boba Fett *BD37 Clone Commander Deviss *BD38 Concept Art Ki-Adi-Mundi *BD39 Jawa & Security Droid ---- Wave 11 Revenge of the Sith *BD40 Concept Art IG-88 *BD41 Utai *BD42 Jeremoch Colton *BD43 Agen Kolar *BD44 Clone Commander Cody *BD45 Plo Koon Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: YVH-1 ---- Wave 11.5 Greatest Hits *BD46 Stormtrooper *BD47 Commander Bacara ---- Wave 12 The Empire Strikes Back *BD48 Episode V Concept Art Snowtrooper *BD49 AT-AT Driver *BD50 Cloud City Wing Guard *BD51 Luke Skywalker *BD52 R2-X2 *BD53 Willrow Hood *BD54 Zuckuss *BD55 Snowtrooper Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: HK-50 ---- Wave 13 Expanded Universe *BD56 Dark Trooper Phase I *BD57 K'Kruhk *BD58 Spacetrooper *BD59 Jacen Solo *BD60 Jaina Solo *BD61 Shaak Ti Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: BG-J38 ---- Droid Factory - Amazon Exclusive *212th Battalion Clone Trooper *Battle Droid *Black Squadron TIE Pilot *FA-4 *Sandtrooper *Sun Fac Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: TC-70 Greatest Hits *GH No. 1 Commander Gree *GH No. 2 Kashyyyk Trooper *GH No. 3 Battle-Damaged Darth Vader *GH No. 4 Imperial EVO Trooper Saga Legends 2008 *SL No. 1 R2-D2 *SL No. 2 Yoda & Kybuck *SL No. 3 Darth Vader *SL No. 4 Obi-Wan Kenobi *SL No. 5 Clone Trooper *SL No. 6 C-3PO *SL No. 7 General Grievous *SL No. 8 Mace Windu *SL No. 9 Plo Koon *SL No. 10 Super Battle Droid *SL No. 11 Destroyer Droid *SL No. 12 Clone Trooper Officer *SL No. 13 Darth Vader *SL No. 14 Darth Maul *SL No. 15 Jango Fett *SL No. 16 501st Legion Trooper *SL No. 17 Shock Trooper *SL No. 18 BARC Trooper *SL No. 19 ARC Trooper *SL No. 20 Battle Droids *SL No. 21 Sandtrooper *SL No. 22 Luke Skywalker *SL No. 23 ARC Trooper Commander *SL No. 24 Tri-Droid *SL No. 25 Snowtrooper *SL No. 26 Saesee Tiin *SL No. 27 Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith Saga Legends 2009 *SL01 R2-D2 *SL02 Darth Vader *SL03 Obi-Wan Kenobi *SL04 Clone Trooper Attack of the Clones *SL05 Super Battle Droid *SL06 Darth Vader *SL07 Darth Maul *SL08 501st Legion Trooper *SL09 Yoda *SL10 Sandtrooper *SL11 Saesee Tiin *SL12 Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith *SL13 Plo Koon *SL14 Shock Trooper *SL15 Chewbacca *SL16 Han Solo *SL17 Luke Skywalker *SL18 C-3PO *SL19 Obi-Wan Kenobi Exclusives *Luke Skywalker *Stormtrooper Commander Multipacks Droid Factory 2-Packs (Wal*Mart Exclusive) *1 of 6 Plo Koon & R4-F5 *2 of 6 Darth Vader & K-3PX *3 of 6 Han Solo & K-3P0 *4 of 6 Kit Fisto & R4-H5 *5 of 6 Watto & R2-T0 *6 of 6 Luke Skywalker & R2-D2 Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: C-3PX ---- *1 of 5 General Grievous & CB-3D *2 of 5 Anakin Skywalker & Cortosis Battle Droid *3 of 5 Boba Fett & BL-17 *4 of 5 Darth Maul & I-5YQ *5 of 5 Corran Horn & Whistler Droid Factory Collect all figures above to build: Dark Trooper Phase III Battle Packs *Hoth Speeder Bike Patrol *Ambush on Hoth *Shield Generator Assault *Scramble on Yavin Evolutions *The Fett Legacy *The Jedi Legacy *The Sith Legacy *Vader's Secret Apprentice *Imperial Pilot Legacy *Padmé Amidala Legacy *Rebel Pilot Legacy Series II *Rebel Pilot Legacy Series II Entertainment Earth Exclusive *Joker Squadron Target Exclusive *(Ultimate) Battle at the Sarlacc Pit Toys 'Я' Us Exclusive *Disturbance at Lars' Homestead Diamond Comics/Preview Exclusive *Crimson Empire "The Crucible" Challange Wal*Mart Exclusives *Darth Vader with Incinerator Troopers *Darth Sidious with Shadow Stormtroopers Comic Packs *Anakin Skywalker & Durge *Antares Draco & Ganner Kieg *Asajj Ventress & Tol Skorr *Cade Skywalker & Darth Talon *Clone Emperor & Luke Skywalker *Dengar & Fenn Shysha *Grand Admiral Thrawn & Talon Karrde *Princess Leia & Tobbi Dala *Princess Leia & Prince Xizor *Quinlan Vos & Commander Faie Wal*Mart Exclusives *Anakin Skywalker & Count Dooku *Kashyyyk Trooper & Wookiee Warrior *Lando Calrissian & Stormtrooper *Keoulkeech, Machook, Kettch *Lt. Sunber & Amanin *Nrin Vakil & Ibtisam Vehicles *''Millennium Falcon'' Diamond Comic/Previews Exclusive *Rogue Squadron TIE Fighter Toys 'Я' Us Exclusive *Dagger Squadron B-Wing Wal*Mart Exclusive *Green Leader A-Wing Fighter Creatures Target Exclusive *Jabba's Rancor with Luke Skywalker __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎